Challenge Destiny Movie Madness: July - ThrillerHorror
by ananova
Summary: My entries for Challenge Destiny's Movie Madness: July. The genre was thriller/horror.
1. The Horrors of School

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

Okay, this collection was originally written and posted for Challenge Destiny's Movie Madness contest over the summer. There were 3 different collection, one for each month (June, July, August) and each month had it's own genre. Other than the collection for August, most of the entries in these collections were unconnected. Those that are connected to the others will be clearly labeled where it says summary.

Now, I did win the contest, though it wasn't for any specific month. So I am going to mark each collection as the winner. I hope you enjoy these little stories as much as the others on Challenge Destiny did.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 1, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Horrors of School

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Revenge of the Nerds – July - #1

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: School was supposed to be safe. She wasn't supposed to fear for her life there. Who knew Inuyasha was right about there being hidden dangers.

Warnings: None

* * *

Kagome peered nervously around the corner, her heart beating dangerously fast in her chest. She nearly sighed in relief to see that the hallway appeared empty and she gestured for her friends to follow as she began to carefully make her way down it. Huddling together and shaking in fear, the three girls did so.

Kagome gulped as she noticed some suspicious looking splatters on the ground before turning her head away. Nothing she could do about those, she would just have to focus on saving those she could. She reached the end of the current hallway, hope welling in her chest. They were nearly there!

Nervously peering around another corner, her heart sank. "No," she whispered forlornly upon spotting the creature standing in front of the school exit. She pulled back and shook her head at the others, they would have to find another way out.

Eri couldn't help it. A whimper escaped her at the news.

Kagome's eyes widened as the sound seemed to echo loudly throughout the hall. She peered nervously around the corner again before cursing. "Run!" she hissed at her friends, shoving them back down the hall as the slime covered creature raced toward them.

Stealth no longer an issue, the girls screamed and ran. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, fear rising as she saw the creature gaining on them. They weren't going to make it. Yuka's screams called Kagome's attention to the hall in front of them and her heart sank further at the sight of two more of the creatures.

She frantically looked around, eyes landing on a classroom door. "In here!" She ushered the others inside, slamming the door closed just in time. It immediately began to rattle and Kagome threw an ofuda at it, sighing in relief as it glowed briefly. "Thank you, Miroku-sama," she whispered as one of the creatures gave a loud screech outside the door. She frowned and looked around, hoping to find another exit. The ofuda wouldn't hold them back for long.

Her eyes landed on the window and she raced for it only to leap back with a scream as a figure appeared there. The other girls screamed as well.

"Oi! Would you shut up already?!"

Kagome nearly sagged in relief at the familiar voice. "Inuyasha!" she cried, throwing herself at the hanyou as he climbed through the window. "Am I glad to see you!" She hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek, paying no attention to the fact that her friends were staring at his uncovered ears.

Inuyasha stared at her, taken aback by her sudden display of affection. "K-Kagome? What's going on?"

She nearly burst into tears. "It's the nerds! They decided to get their revenge for the way they've been treated. They created these monsters that have taken over the school. We're the only ones left, I think they ate everyone else." She shuddered, the memories burning through her mind. "You've got to stop them, Inuyasha. Who knows what damage they can do if they get loose in the city."

"Keh. Leave it to me."

"K-Kagome, what can he do?"

"Y-yeah, I know he's dangerous but-"

"Those things will kill him."

"Feh, ain't nothing gonna kill me," Inuyasha snorted, drawing Tessaiga.

The girls' eyes widened as the sword transformed before their eyes. "W-what is he?" Eri asked as Inuyasha exited the room.

"My hero," Kagome said proudly as she listened to the fight outside the door.

Inuyasha's head popped back in a moment later. "Coast is clear. Let's go." His eyes narrowed on Kagome. "And you ain't never coming back to this 'skool' again, ya hear me wench?!"

Kagome practically glued herself to his side, planting a deep kiss on his lips. "I hear you, and completely agree." They quickly exited the building, thankful to be out in the sun. The other girls ran for it as soon as they reached the gate and Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go home."

Behind them black eyes glittered with hate before the owner slithered deeper into the shadows. He would have his revenge. Someday.


	2. Alone and Afraid

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 1, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Alone and Afraid

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Home Alone – July - #2

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 520

Summary: Kagome's fears get to her when she has the house to herself. The next entry in the collection is also related to this one.

Warnings: None

* * *

Tap tap tap.

Kagome jerked upright in her bed, her heart pounding as she stared at the window. Nervously, she approached it, sighing in relief as she saw that it was just the tree branch tapping against it. She glanced back at her bed before shaking her head. As jumpy as she was feeling, there was no way she would be able to fall asleep.

"Hot chocolate will help," she murmured, heading for the stairs. She flinched at every sound that echoed throughout the house. "It's an old house, it makes noise. You know that," she told herself, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Why did they have to choose now of all times to be gone?" Kagome groaned as she thought of her family, away on a trip. She was supposed to be in the past right now but had gotten into a fight with Inuyasha and come home early only to learn that she would be home alone. Deciding to catch up on some of the movies she had missed recently, she had unknowingly put on a horror film and was now jumping at shadows.

The kettle whistled and she jumped. "Get a grip, Kagome," she told herself, shaking her head. She poured the water into her mug, mixing in the cocoa and milk.

Scritch scratch scritch scratch

Her hands shook. "It's just a branch, scratching at the window," she told herself after jumping slightly. Hands shaking, she lifted the mug to her lips to take a sip.

There was a thump upstairs and she shrieked, dropping the mug. It hit the ground, shattering into pieces, hot liquid splashing everywhere.

"Buyou, it was just Buyou. There is no one else here, no reason to be scared," she tried to convince herself as she reached for the mess with shaking hands. That idea was discarded as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Her hands went to her mouth as she looked frantically around. "Oh god, there's someone in the house! A murderer or a serial killer or rapist. I'm going to die!" Her eyes landed on the back door and she raced for it. Hand on the door to open it, she flinched as lightning flashed, illuminating a figure standing outside. She turned to run the other way only to trip over her overturned chair. She flew through the air, stopping when she collided with a hard chest.

"Aah!"

"Would you quit screaming already wench?!"

"Inuyasha! Thank God!" Kagome through her arms around him. Realization hit and she slapped his shoulder. "What's the big idea scaring me like that?!"

"Keh! I only came to make sure you got back alright. Don't know why you're acting so jumpy." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome poked him in the chest, mouth open to berate him when she realized something. "Wait a minute. You came in through my window, right?" At his nod, she continued. "Then who did I just see outside?"

Her eyes turned fearfully to the back door as it began to slide open.


	3. The Stranger At the Door

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 1, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Stranger At the Door

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Candyman – July - #3

Author: ananova

Rating: M to be safe

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Just who was at the door? This follows the previous entry in the collection, Alone and Afraid.

Warnings: Minor Language, Violence

* * *

Kagome nervously clung to Inuyasha as the door slowly opened. There was another flash of lightning, then the lights went out. A scream escaped her as another brief flash of lightning illuminated someone standing in the doorway. Beside her Inuyasha growled before demanding, "Who the hell are you?!" She tightened her grip on his arm as he shifted his body in front of her.

"Hello there," a male voice called in the darkness. There was a click and then a beam of light from a flashlight nearly blinded her. After a moment and a snarled curse from Inuyasha, the beam was directed away from them. Blinking back the spots that had formed in her eyes, she took in the bland face of the man still standing in the doorway. "Sorry about that," the brown-haired man said, a friendly grin on his face. Kagome shuddered slightly, there was something creepy about that smile of his.

"Who are you?" she asked. 'And why are you in my house?'

"I'm the handyman," he replied cheerfully. "There's been a lot of power-outages in the area from the storm so I thought I'd check out this old shrine."

Inuyasha snorted. "Funny, everything was fine until you showed up."

The man continued to smile. "Then I guess it's a good thing I showed up. Can you show me where the breaker is?"

The smile was really creeping Kagome out. "You know what, I think we'll wait until morning. Thanks for stopping by but we don't need your help."

The man's smile twisted into an ugly frown at that. "That's not very nice." He suddenly smiled again. "Here, have some candy," he said as he held something out toward her.

Inuyasha snarled and slapped his hand away. "She don't want any of your candy, and we don't need your help, so get lost!"

"That wasn't very nice."

Kagome shuddered at the angry glare twisting the man's face, illuminated by his flashlight. "Not nice at all." He smiled again but it was twisted and Kagome gasped at the pointy teeth that were flashed. His hand flashed forward and Inuyasha fell back with a pained grunt.

"Inuyasha!" She reached for him when the 'handyman' grabbed her arm and hauled her away.

"Have some candy!" Something was shoved into her mouth and she choked, spitting it out. "It'll make you so much sweeter!" Lightning flashed, illuminating the knife in his hand, blood dripping down the blade as he licked it clean.

"Aah!" Kagome screamed before choking as more 'candy' was shoved into her mouth.

The man laughed. "Eat up, eat up, so the candyman can eat you. Hahaha!"

She looked up to see the knife flashing toward her and tried to scramble away. Something warm and wet hit her face and she gasped at the sight of Inuyasha standing in front of her, knife sticking out of his arm.

The candyman gurgled once before dropping to the ground, his throat slashed by Inuyasha's claws.

Kagome ignored him as the hanyou stumbled. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" She grabbed his arm, helping him sit down.

"Keh, I'll be fine," he told her, one hand clutching the wound on his chest. He sniffed, eyes widening. "You didn't eat any of that shit, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I managed to spit it out before I ended up swallowing it."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Good." No way was he going to tell her that it smelled human, what kind of sicko was this creep. Well, other than a dead one now. "Come on, I'm not leaving you here alone after what just happened."

Kagome merely nodded in agreement, trying not to look at the body on the floor. "I'll just call the police and they can deal with this while we go through the well." No need for her family to walk in and discover the body. That done, she allowed Inuyasha to lead her out the door, neither noticing the eyes following them out the door. Lightning flashed again a few minutes later, illuminating the empty kitchen.


	4. The Alley

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 1, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Alley

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Girls Nite Out – July - #4

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Kagome's night out with her friends doesn't turn out as she expected.

Warnings: Language

* * *

Kagome crouched lower, huddling next to the dumpster as the furious curses reached her ears. She winced at the loud banging echoing around the dark alley, one hand rising to cover her mouth and prevent any sound from escaping. 'I'm never going to listen to Eri, Ayumi and Yuka again,' she silently promised as her mind wandered back to how she ended up in this situation.

"_Come on Kagome, we never see you anymore!"_

"_It'll be just the four of us, just like old times."_

"_Yeah, Girls Nite Out, no boys at all, just us!"_

She had eventually given in to their continuous pleading, allowing them to drag her to a Karaoke club. She had found herself having fun, just relaxing and hanging out with friends she rarely saw. Then, one by one, they had abandoned her as cute guys caught their attention.

_Kagome sighed, sitting alone in the booth. "So much for girls nite," she said quietly. She had given up time with Inuyasha for this? The skin on the back of her neck tingled, and she warily began looking around. But all she saw were couples having fun, laughing at a singer on stage. Then, her eyes landed on him. He sat directly across from her, staring at her. It made her uncomfortable._

_She glanced around once more before deciding to leave. Her friends had abandoned her and she didn't feel like staying so that a creepy guy could stare at her. Grabbing her purse, she made her way to the door and began the walk home._

_After a few minutes, the sounds from the club faded away and she frowned, realizing how quiet the area was. It was too quiet, Tokyo was never this quiet at night. Her frown deepened as she realized that she didn't know where she was and she groaned. "How did I let them drag me to a club in a part of town I don't know?!" How was she going to get back to the shrine now? There wasn't even anyone around to ask for directions._

_Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned, smiling. 'Someone I can ask for directions,' she thought until her eyes landed on the man behind her. It was the man from the club, a disturbing smile on his face. Kagome found herself unconsciously stepping back and his grin widened._

"_Hello. Lost, are you?"_

"_N-no!" she stuttered out. "I was just on my way home. Excuse me." She turned to leave but he stepped forward to block her and she found herself taking another step back._

"_So soon? But we've only just met." He kept walking toward her, matching her step for step._

"_I really have to be going." Kagome shuddered as his eyes raked over her body._

"_You're not going anywhere."_

_Her back hit the wall and he loomed over her. Instinctively, she kicked out, nailing him between the legs. "You Bitch!" he gasped out as he fell, and she ran._

And that was how she found herself now, hiding in this dark alley as he came closer and closer. Her heart sped up with every curse and threat as he described exactly what he planned to do to her.

"I'll tear you apart! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death!"

There was a thump, then his voice faded away to nothing. Kagome resisted the urge to peer around the dumpster, fearful of a trick.

"It's alright wench, you can come out."

Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha!" She leaped up, throwing herself into his arms. "Thank God you showed up."

"Keh. Let's get you home. You should know better than to be out so late by yourself." His eyes carefully swept the alley as he ushered her from it, the creepy guy left knocked out on the ground. 'Damn wench doesn't even know the danger she was really in,' he thought as he hurried her along. Behind them, a long, spindly black limb detached from the shadows a few feet from Kagome's former hiding spot to grab the unconscious man and pull him into the shadows.


	5. Breakfast at Houjou's

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 2, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Breakfast at Houjou's

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Breakfast Club – July - #5

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 699

Summary: Disappearances at school, weird behavior from her friends. And an invite to Houjou's breakfast club. Just what was going on?

Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood

* * *

Kagome nearly groaned when she saw Houjou approaching, her three friends following him as they had all week.

"Hello Higurashi," Houjou said, smiling before frowning. "You're really pale. I don't think you're getting the necessary vitamins in your diet. You should really join my breakfast club, it will fulfill all of your dietary needs. I grow all of the produce myself." He beamed at her.

"Yes Kagome. Join us," the three girls echoed.

Kagome frowned. "I don't know."

"Just try it, you'll love it," the girls said together, further creeping her out. Fortunately the bell rang and Kagome was able to escape. She frowned, noticing several empty desks. Another student was missing? That made four. 'Why is no-one talking about the disappearances or the police investigation?' she wondered. She sighed, pushing the thought away as she tried to focus on the lesson.

Once school ended she hurried to leave.

"Higurashi!"

Too late. She turned to face Houjou and the girls.

"Please, I really think you should join us," he told her earnestly. "You really don't look so good. You're even paler than this morning."

And she was, having just noticed Inuyasha waiting near the gate. "Alright, fine," she told the boy distractedly.

He beamed at her. "See you at 7!"

Kagome waved distractedly and hurried to Inuyasha.

He glared at her. "Aren't you ready to go back yet? And what was that all about?"

"One more day, please? Then we can go over the weekend."

"Fine, now answer my other question."

"My friends were just inviting me to breakfast."

Inuyasha perked up. "Food? I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

And that was how she found herself standing outside Houjou's house, a baseball cap wearing hanyou beside her. Kagome smiled as the door opened. "Houjou-kun! I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend?"

"Of course not," the boy beamed. "The more, the merrier." He ushered them inside.

Kagome frowned as they walked through the house, something didn't feel right to her. Beside her, Inuyasha stiffened and she could see him taking surreptitious sniffs of the air.

"What is it?"

"Don't know. Be on guard," he warned her.

Her frown deepened. What kind of danger could they possibly find at Houjou's house?

They entered the dining area and stopped, frozen at the sight before them. Kagome's fellow classmates were lounging around, dazed but happy expressions on their faces as they shoveled some green goop into their mouths. Plants filled the room, but they were moving, leafy limbs pushing more goop to the students. One shifted and Kagome recoiled in horror.

One of the boys from her class was laid out on the table, his body slit open from throat to navel. The plants moved again, and now she could see that they had faces, including razor-sharp teeth. One ducked down then rose, blood covering it's face as a strip of flesh dangled from it's mouth.

Kagome clutched at Inuyasha's arm. "What the fuck is going on here?!" the hanyou demanded.

The plant youkai glanced up, their faces turning dark green with anger. "You fool! You brought a hanyou and a miko here?!"

Houjou frowned. "Huh?" He turned to where Kagome was backing away from him. "Don't you like my plants, Higurashi?"

Inuyasha exploded into action as the plants began to swarm them, leafy appendages lashing out. He easily shredded them with his claws.

"No, don't!" Houjou cried.

With the last one destroyed, the other students snapped out of their dazes, immediately spitting out the goop and screaming at the sight of their dead classmate before running for the exit.

"No, why did you do that?" Houjou moaned. He held the remains of one of the plants to himself. "My club, my plants," he moaned.

"I am so glad I never ate any of those things you gave me," she said with a shudder. "Stay the hell away from me Houjou." She turned and left with Inuyasha, leaving the boy to stare at the remains of his beloved plants.


	6. The Onryou

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 2, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Onryou

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Untamed Heart – July - #6

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: It's the night of the new moon. In an effort to remain awake Kagome decides to tell scary stories around the fire. But in a time of demons, is any story truly just a story?

Warnings: None

A/N: An onryou is a Japanese spirit, usually women, that returns to seek vengeance.

* * *

"This is stupid," Inuyasha groused, shoving his black hair out of his face.

"No it's not," Kagome smiled at the temporary human. "It's fun and a good way to keep us awake and alert. Has anyone heard the story of the Onryou and the Untamed Heart?"

Kagome wove a tale of a woman who fell in love with a wanderer, a man unable to settle down for his heart yearned for the open road. He loved her and married her, promising to stay with her. But she was unable to tame his heart and soon the call to travel the lands pulled at him until he could no longer ignore it, abandoning his wife to travel the lands once more.

Betrayed and alone, she died of a broken heart. Her spirit returned as an Onryou, angrily seeking vengeance on those unable to settle down in one place, tracking down those with untamed hearts and ripping them out.

"And you will know she is near when the wind blows through the trees, whispering '_will you go or will you stay_?'" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, like there's any truth to that story."

"I don't know, there are some who could learn from it," Sango said, pointedly looking at a certain Houshi.

"Sango, you wound me!"

"Hmph!"

"This is stupid," Inuyasha said again. "Ain't nothing gonna happen. You don't see me settling down in a village and no ghost's tried anything yet."

A strong wind blew through the area and the fire flickered.

_'Will you stay or will you go?'_

Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome. "Very funny wench."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Keh! Don't act like you don't know."

Again, the wind gusted. _'Will you stay or will you go?'_

His eyes widened. He had been looking right at her and her lips hadn't moved. "Sango? You say something?"

She frowned from where she had been arguing with Miroku. "No."

Inuyasha warily began looking around. The wind increased, then a ghostly figure in white appeared in the trees, her long unkempt her fluttering behind her as her eyes fixated on the currently human hanyou.

_'Will you stay or will you go?'_

Kagome's eyes widened. "No!" She fought the wind to throw herself in front of Inuyasha as the apparition approached. The others were blown into the trees, unable to move. "No, you can't have him!"

Inuyasha tried to shift her behind him. "Damn it wench, get behind me!" His eyes locked onto the angry face of the apparition as it stopped just in front of them, reaching for him.

Her eyes turned to Kagome. "_He will abandon you_."

"No, he won't."

"_He is too wild, he will never be able to settle down."_

"I don't care. I love him the way he is, untamed heart and all."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

The ghost hissed. _"His heart will be mine!" _She reached for him again.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You'll never get my heart!" 'It's already taken,' he thought, pulling Kagome against his chest, trying to shield her.

The ghost hissed again, snatching her hand away as if burned. She turned her glare on Kagome. _"Why should he stay with you, when __**he**__ wouldn't stay with me?! Why should you be happy?!"_ She made to strike at the miko.

"You won't hurt her!" Inuyasha snarled, twisting his body around to protect the girl in his arms before crying out in pain as the icy cold hand inserted itself into his body.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome grabbed her weapons, notching and firing an arrow. "You can't have him!"

The arrow passed right through the spirit who laughed before crying out in pain.

"_Your love, your love is true! It burns!" _She dissolved in a flash of light.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

"Keh, I'm fine wench."

"Guess I shouldn't tell anymore ghost stories."

He snorted as they rejoined the others around the fire. 'Don't have to worry about this heart, you tamed it long ago.'


	7. Face Stealer

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 2, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Face Stealer

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Face Off – July - #7

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome make a gruesome discovery.

Warnings: Minor Language, Slight Gore but nothing really graphic.

* * *

Kagome shuddered, turning away even as Inuyasha moved to shield her from the sight. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she muttered, one hand clamping around her mouth as her body started to heave. Strong hands took her gently by the shoulders and led her away, holding her hair back as she suited actions to words. "Thanks," she said, face pale as she tried not to look back.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked, concern evident in his voice.

Kagome settled for nodding, unsure of her voice.

Inuyasha snorted. "Wait here, I'll take care of it." He quickly returned to the body, pausing as his eyes carefully examined the gory scene before burying it and hurrying back to Kagome's side.

Kagome saw the thoughtful look on his face as he approached. "D-do you think that he was killed by the youkai the villagers were so afraid of?"

"Probably."

Kagome shuddered again. "What could have done it though? His face, it completely tore his face off!" Her body was wracked by more shudders.

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at her, worry evident in his golden eyes. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the village while I hunt this thing." A frown furrowed his brows as he glanced back toward where the body had been. There had been no sign of the man's face at all. Whatever had killed him had completely removed all trace of it.

"No! I'm not leaving you out here alone!" Why had they decided to split up from the others anyway? She couldn't remember.

"Keh! And you're in no condition to help. 'Sides, I don't want you anywhere near this thing."

Kagome's expression softened. "Inuyasha." A rustling in the bushes interrupted her. With a soft growl Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome.

A man stumbled out of the brush and raised his empty hands upon spotting Inuyasha. "Don't hurt me," he pleaded.

Kagome peeked around the hanyou. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha growled low, not liking the contemplative look the man sent her.

"Yes, just lost. Can you tell me how to get back to the village?"

"That way," Inuyasha pointed. Something about this guy had him on edge.

"You should be careful, there's something dangerous in this forest," Kagome told him.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again." He walked off.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. "Should we have-"

"No." His tone was final. He sniffed the air before she could say anything else. "Wait here, I'm gonna check something." He leaped away.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered, examining the body he had found. "Poor woman." She had been brutally killed, and obviously attacked before hand. At least she still had her face. He frowned, glancing back the way he had come and hesitating. He couldn't just leave her like this but he couldn't leave Kagome alone either. And he definitely didn't want her to see this.

"So you've found another of my works," a voice said before something hit him.

Inuyasha snarled, finding himself unable to move. "You!"

It was the man from earlier but his face seemed to be melting off. "Yes me." He extended his hand, razor sharp claws appearing. "Don't worry, this will hurt a lot. I'll take _good_ care of your girl for you." He laughed. "She won't even realize I'm not you until it's too late."

"Argh!" Inuyasha screamed as the claws began to dig into the side of his face. But the pain vanished just as suddenly and Inuyasha glanced up as the 'man' burst into dust.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she lowered her bow, racing to his side.

"You never listen, do you?"

"And good thing for you I didn't." She frowned at the cut on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Feh, it's just a scratch." Inwardly he was glad she hadn't listened, not for his sake but her own. He ushered her from the area, making a silent promise to return for the woman but knowing she would already rest easier now that her tormentor was gone.


	8. Do Not Return to Sender

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 2, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Do Not Return to Sender

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : You've Got Mail – July - #8

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Someone's been sending Kagome disturbing packages.

Warnings: Violence, Death of Minor Characters, Slight Gore?

* * *

"Sis, you got a package," Souta called.

Kagome frowned as she went downstairs. "Oof!" She scowled. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here? I've still got three days left!"

His ears drooped. "Sorry."

Her expression softened at his dejected expression. "No, I'm sorry. You're always welcome here." She turned, picking up the package, frowning again. There was no sender information. She started opening it.

Inuyasha frowned, his nostrils flaring. "Kagome, wait-"

Kagome dropped the box with a shriek. Yuka's head rolled out, glassy eyes fixing an accusing glare on the shocked girl who threw herself against Inuyasha's chest. Even as his arms wrapped around her to comfort her, his eyes narrowed on the note that had fallen to the ground.

_I'll be seeing you soon._

'Not if I've got anything to say about it,' he snarled silently.

Later, after the police had come and gone, he sat holding the distraught girl in her room. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Don't know but they'll pay, I promise. Go to sleep, I'll keep you safe."

Kagome shuddered as she closed her eyes, still seeing Yuka's face. She slept fitfully that night, only Inuyasha's arms chasing away the nightmares. In the morning she dragged herself through her routine and stepped outside, freezing at the sight of another package sitting outside the door. With shaking hands she reached for it.

"Oi wench, where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha burst out of the house before taking in her pale expression.

Tears slid down her white face. "E-Eri," she whimpered, a shaking hand pointing at the box. Inuyasha swept her into his arms once more.

_Two down, one to go. We'll be together soon._

That night was worse than the first. Now both friends gave her accusing looks when she closed her eyes.

The next morning, she rushed out of her room, fearful of what she would find. Throwing open the door she sighed in relief before her gaze fell on the package under Goshinboku. She fell to her knees in the doorway.

"Ayumi, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Inuyasha ushered her back inside before retrieving the package himself. Another of her friends' heads, and another note.

_I'm coming for you, now no-one will keep us apart._

His hand clenched. "We'll see about that!"

He prowled around the shrine for the rest of the day, refusing to let Kagome leave his sight. The girl was a wreck, her family worried for her sanity and safety. Mrs. Higurashi voiced the thought of sending her down the well to safety but Kagome overheard.

"No! What'll he do to you or Souta or Jii-chan?!"

Inuyasha did not sleep that night, standing in front of Kagome's window, his keen eyes keeping watch for anyone approaching the house. Kagome did not sleep either, huddling on her bed and watching him keep his silent vigil.

Both were tense as the sun dawned with no sign of the killer. They shared an uneasy glance before going downstairs. A knock at the door sounded and both tensed.

Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her as he threw the door open. "Houjou-kun?"

The boy's smile faded as his eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Higurashi, I heard what happened and wanted to offer my condolences. Has there been any word?" He held out some flowers.

Kagome shook her head, making no move to take the flowers.

"Scram kid," Inuyasha told him.

Houjou frowned. "Who is this?" His eyes narrowed as Inuyasha protectively pulled her against his side. "You're supposed to be mine! I won't let anyone get in our way." He dropped the flowers, a knife flashing through the air.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha!"

She needn't have worried. Inuyasha knocked the knife away and grabbed Houjou by the throat.

Houjou gurgled. "Not supposed to be this way. I got those girls out of the way. I know they were the ones trying to keep us apart. Now you're supposed to be mine." Kagome shuddered at the crazed look in his eyes. Her friends were dead because of his delusions. She would never lead another guy on again.


	9. The Birthday Date

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 3, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Birthday Date

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : 16 Candles – July - #9

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Kagome reluctantly agrees to a date to spare Houjou's feelings on his birthday. But why does she feel so uneasy?

Warnings: Language, Slight Gore?

* * *

"Kagome!" Yuka hissed.

"He's going to ask you out!" Eri continued.

"You can't turn him down today, it's his birthday!" Ayumi added.

Kagome's heart sank as she turned, spotting the smile on the approaching boy's face.

"Higurashi, these are for you!" He thrust something at her. "It's medicinal herbs to help your stomach problem." He beamed at her. "W-would you come to dinner at my house? I'm making something special."

Kagome sighed and reluctantly agreed. She didn't have the heart to hurt him, not on his birthday.

"Great, I'll see you at 6!"

Kagome groaned as she walked into the house to find Inuyasha waiting for her. "I know I promised I'd come back but I can't. It's Houjou-kun's birthday. He's going to a lot of trouble to make a special meal. I can't hurt his feelings by not showing up."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You can't go!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't tell me what to do! I already promised him! Now get out so I can change!" She threw the package Houjou had given her at him and slammed her bedroom door.

Inuyasha growled, absently grabbing the package as he stormed out to Goshinboku. He watched as she left, his claws tearing at the object in his hands. Suddenly he froze, a familiar scent wafting to his nose. He stared at the package in horror. "Kagome!" He leaped out of the tree, nose to the ground as he tried to follow her scent in the heavily trafficked area. He had to find her before it was too late.

Meanwhile, Kagome had reached Houjou's house. "Thanks for inviting me," she told him, glancing uneasily around the empty house. "Your family's not home?"

"Nope, it's just us for the night. We had our own celebration earlier." He smiled widely at her.

"Oh that's right. Happy Birthday. So, how does it feel to be 16?" she asked, trying to tamp down her nervousness. Something didn't feel right. She brushed the thought aside, attributing it to the fact that she was on a date with Houjou, and not Inuyasha.

"Great. Everything's going to be perfect after today. Here sit." He led her to a table set up for two. And candlelit.

Her heart sank. He was going all out. Kagome sighed as she sat down. She couldn't do this to him, lead him on like this. It wasn't fair to him. "Houjou-kun-"

He lifted a platter. "Here, try it," he urged. "I made it myself from my own vegetable garden. It'll help solve your health problems, I guarantee it!"

Kagome sighed, eating a spoonful of the soup as she tried to find a way to break the news to him without hurting him. The broth burned it's way down her throat, over-spiced but she managed to keep from spitting it out as her eyes watered. "It's...great," she told the eager boy.

"Eat," he urged, eyes gleaming.

"Houjou-kun-" Kagome broke off, gasping as the room spun. She tilted to the side, her last sight the creepy grin on Houjou's face before everything went dark.

She awoke to find herself tied to a bed in a dark room, lit only by candles.

"Good, you're awake."

"Houjou-kun, what's going on?!"

He came closer, a twisted grin on his face and a bloody knife in his hand. "I'm fulfilling my birthday wish. We'll be together forever, all of us! Don't you like my decorations?"

Kagome screamed at the blood-covered bodies of her friends and his family pinned to the walls in gruesome poses.

"And now the masterpiece!" The knife flashed.

Bang!

Houjou and the knife were gone. Kagome sighed with relief. "Inuyasha!"

"It's okay wench, I'm here." He sliced the ropes and lifted her.

"How did you know?"

"I recognized the scent on those herbs you threw at me. Bastard was trying to poison you." She shuddered in his arms. "Don't worry, he'll never hurt you again." They left Houjou with his victims, lying forgotten in a pool of his own blood.


	10. Cursed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 3, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Cursed

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Last Unicorn – July - #10

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome encounter a beautiful creature while investigating mysterious deaths at a village. The unicorn couldn't possibly be involved, could it?

Warnings: Minor Language

* * *

Kagome stared at the majestic white creature. "Beautiful."

Inuyasha silently agreed. He'd never seen anything like it.

The village headman followed their gaze and, as if a spell had been broken, the unicorn turned and fled. "Yes, they are magnificent creatures. They used to be very numerous around here."

"Used to be?"

"They started disappearing, around the time our troubles started." He sighed. "Come, let me show you where you'll be staying. You have no idea how much we appreciate you coming to look into these deaths."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look. Could whatever was responsible for the tragic deaths also be responsible for the unicorns' disappearance?

Once alone, Kagome voiced her question.

"Don't know, maybe." He frowned. "But I've never heard of anything attacking a unicorn before. They are such pure beings that killing them carries a great curse. Even the most vile of youkai would think twice before doing so."

Their conversation was interrupted by screaming outside. Grabbed their weapons, they raced outside to find scared villagers surrounding a dead body. Kagome gasped, looking away.

Inuyasha frowned, carefully examining the body. It had been gored by something. His keen eyes narrowed on nearby hoof-prints. After the headman shooed everyone away and made arrangements for the body, Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside, explaining what he had seen.

"But what could do that?"

"As hard as it is to believe, I think that unicorn might be responsible."

Her eyes widened. "But you said they were the lightest of creatures! Why would a unicorn attack a village?"

"Don't know, I've never heard of anything like this." He shrugged. "Unless... you don't think it could be possessed by a tainted shard?"

Kagome shook her head. "I haven't sensed any."

More screams sounded outside. Another body was found. Inuyasha frowned as he took in the angry looks on some of the villagers' faces. To him, it was obvious that they knew something. "Come on," he urged Kagome, deciding to follow the tracks and get to the bottom of things.

He frowned when the tracks ended abruptly at an old burned-out barn. "What?"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

They turned to see a few of the angry villagers. "Keh! I followed the tracks out here, trying to track whatever's killing your fellow villagers."

"Ain't nothing out here! All the attacks have been happening in the village! I suggest you concentrate your search there!"

Inuyasha growled, getting angry. But before he could say anything, something dark burst from the barn.

It was as black as a moonless night with blood-red eyes. But it's defining feature was not the horn on it's head but the fact that it was obviously dead, it's flesh rotted through with large gaps in its body. It was joined by several others, quickly tearing through the villagers before turning their attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

They tensed, hands grasping their weapons when a white blur burst out of the woods, inserting itself between them and the creatures. The black creatures flared their nostrils before turning, heading toward the village.

The unicorn turned to them, shaking it's mane and heading back into the forest. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization while Kagome remained confused. "It saved us?"

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He threw her onto his back, racing into the forest after the unicorn.

"What? But the villagers! We have to help them!"

"It's too late for them. I told you about that curse that comes from killing something as pure as a unicorn. That's what those creatures were. That burnt-out barn? Their livestock must have died there so they began hunting the unicorns for food. Stupid idiots. Those creatures will kill everyone around until all involved are dead and they've been avenged. There's nothing we can do, the idiots are cursed."

Later, they watched from a distance as the village burned and the creatures faded away. They turned to leave, not noticing the child standing in the trees outside the village, chewing on a strip of meat.


	11. Into the Forest

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 4, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Into the Forest

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Fog – July - #11

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 629

Summary: The gang stops at a village only to be warned of the danger of the forest. These last 5 entries will make up a mini-series in the collection.

Warnings: Dead bodies but no real description

* * *

"Friendly place," Kagome said as the villagers quickly ducked inside, avoiding them.

Inuyasha snorted beside her, his arms tucked into his sleeves, watching as a dejected Miroku made his way back to them. "Well, Bouzu?"

"I was unable to secure lodgings. None wanted to even speak to me. It seems they are all wary of strangers."

"Psst. You there."

They looked and spotted an old woman gesturing to them from a dilapidated hut. Exchanging looks, they head toward her.

She looked them over before shaking her head. "Fools, ye are. Leave while you still can."

"Why should we leave, Miss?" Miroku asked.

"Bah! It's dangerous around these parts. None are safe. Something in the forest, killing everything. Stay out of there if you know what's good for you."

"If there is something dangerous in the forest, perhaps we can help," Miroku offered.

"If you know what's good for ye, you'll stay out of there!" She repeated.

"Keh! Let's go," Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the old woman. "Not gonna get anything sensible from her. Let's check out the forest, maybe it's Naraku." He turned and headed for the trees at the edge of the village.

The others exchanged looks before following him.

Behind them the old woman shook her head. "Fools! Watch out for the fog! That's when the danger appears!"

Kagome glanced back at her before hurrying to Inuyasha's side. "Do you think we should have listened to her? She might have been able to tell us more of the possible danger."

"Feh! We would have only gotten the same vague answers. Better to check it out for ourselves."

Kagome sighed as he brushed off the woman's words. She gave a small shudder as they headed deeper into the woods. It was darker than normal, the branches of the trees seemed twisted, as if arms reaching toward them. She let her eyes sweep past them.

"Aah!" she screamed, jumping back.

"Kagome!" Suddenly Inuyasha was at her side, Tessaiga drawn. "Damn," he said as he moved to shield her from the site.

A man was staked out in front of a tree, his face twisted in agony, mouth open, displaying his missing tongue. And yet, there was no other sign of injury to his body.

Inuyasha frowned. "What killed him?"

"Inuyasha."

He turned to see Miroku and Sango gesturing deeper into the woods and his eyes widened. Bodies of all types, men, women, children, youkai and animal, were staked out in various poses. All had looks of agony on their faces, and each was missing a different body part. But the odd thing was that other than the missing body part, there were no wounds.

Kagome shuddered beside him. "W-what could do this?"

His face settled into a determined mask. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out. Whoever or whatever will pay." He reached out, pulling her closer to his side. "Stay close," he ordered.

They started to make their way deeper into the forest, eyes peeled for any danger. Miroku offered prayers for the spirits of the dead as they passed.

Suddenly a strong fog began to roll out from deeper in the forest, quickly engulfing them. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "This isn't natural. Stay close together!"

His hand reached for Kagome, determined not to lose her in this wall of fog and he felt her grip tighten on his sleeve. Then she was wrenched away from him, a scream escaping her.

"Kagome!" He could neither see nor smell her in the dense fog. "Kagome, answer me!"

Just as suddenly as the fog had rolled in, it was gone. And with it Kagome.


	12. The Wizard

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 4, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Wizard

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Wizard of Oz – July - #12

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 414

Summary: Kagome has been captured but by who? Follows the previous entry in the collection, Into the Forest.

Warnings: Slight Gore?

* * *

Kagome groaned as she slowly came to. "Inuyasha!" she called as her memory returned in a rush. But there was no answer. She tried to sit up from her prone position, her fear increasing as she found herself unable to move, her arms and legs tied to the ground. She lifted her head. The room was dark, only a few torches lit at various points on the wall to illuminate it. But she thought she could see something in the darkness nearby. She squinted but couldn't make it out.

Suddenly the torches flared and she winced. Once her eyes adjusted to the increased light, she looked around the room again. "Aah!" she screamed, her eyes landing on the various body parts arranged around her. She shuddered in revulsion and horror as she realized that these were the missing parts of the bodies they had discovered.

"So, you're finally awake," a wizened voice spoke up, drawing her attention to a figure standing to one side.

"W-who are you?"

"I am the great wizard Osamu. And you, my dear, you shall help me complete my task." He started to cackle. "I can feel your reiki from here. It will help me charge my spell. Hahaha!"

Kagome shuddered once more. 'This guy is definitely not the Wizard of Oz,' she thought as she futilely struggled against the rope binding her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she lay in the center of a floor drawing, a pentagram of some sort with the body parts carefully arranged around her.

Osamu noticed her struggles. "It will do you no good," he told her before frowning. "Stop that, you'll ruin the drawing!"

Kagome's struggles increased at that. 'Good,' she thought as she tried to wipe it away with her body. "Aah!" she screamed as pain wracked her body, a bolt of something fired from Osamu's fingers into her body. She nearly blacked out.

When she regained her senses, still laying on the ground but gasping for air, she became aware of Osamu carefully redrawing the runes on the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had untied her, and she forced herself to her feet, running for the door she could barely see at the top of the stairs.

Osamu scowled after her. "Run if you like, it will do you no good." He chuckled darkly as he slowly stood and followed her at a sedate pace.


	13. The Wizard's Plan

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 4, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: The Wizard's Plan

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Lion King – July - #13

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 494

Summary: Inuyasha and the others hurry to find Kagome. Follows the previous entry in the collection, The Wizard.

Warnings: Language

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled, his fist lashing out against a tree as he tried again and again to catch a trace of Kagome's scent. "She couldn't have just vanished into thin air." He tried not to think of what horrors she might be facing, alone, without him there to protect her. Another growl escaped him.

"Easy my friend, we will find her," Miroku tried to calm him.

"Don't try that shit on me Bouzu, who knows what the bastard's doing to her!" He tightened his grip on Tessaiga as red rimmed his eyes.

Sango exchanged a startled look with Miroku. They had to find Kagome fast, and not just for her sake. Inuyasha was rapidly losing control. She opened her mouth to suggest that they head deeper into the forest when Inuyasha gave a low growl.

"Come out ya Bastard, I can smell ya!" His nostrils flared and he darted forward, reaching into the brush.

Sango frowned as he pulled a rabbit out of the bush. "Inuyasha! Now is not the time to be thinking with your stomach!"

He growled at her before slamming the 'rabbit' against a tree. There was a pop and suddenly he held a Tanuki. "Don't hurt me," the youkai pleaded. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha roared into his face.

"I don't know any Kagome!" The tanuki whimpered in fear.

"The girl that was with us. You know something! Who took her and where? Answer me!" Inuyasha held his lengthening claws to the tanuki's neck.

"It wasn't me! It was the wizard, Osamu! He'll have taken her to his fortress!" The tanuki shuddered in fear. "Don't tell him I told you, I beg you!"

Inuyasha slammed him against the tree once more. "Talk! What fortress? Why did he take her? What does he want?!"

"He wants to rule the area. He hopes to do that by transforming himself into the Lion King and taking control of all of the cats in the area. In case you weren't aware, there are numerous cat youkai that live in this region. He thinks that by transforming himself into the strongest of all cats, he will control them, and thus this area. He's been gathering ingredients from those he killed, preparing his ritual. Your friend must be the missing piece, something to power it. Please don't hurt me, I just want to get out of here before he succeeds," the tanuki begged.

Inuyasha snarled as he slammed him into the tree once more. "Where is this fortress?!"

The tanuki quickly told him where to find it. Inuyasha released him and sped off through the dark forest in the direction he indicated. 'Hold on Kagome, I'm coming!'

The others quickly followed on Kirara. It was now a race against time. They could only hope they would reach their friend before it was too late.


	14. Dead End

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 4, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Dead End

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : A Walk in the Clouds – July - #14

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 496

Summary: Kagome's attempt to escape is thwarted. Follows the previous entry in the collection, The Wizard's Plan.

Warnings: Language, Zombies

* * *

Kagome panted for air, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she raced down one dark corridor after another. Footsteps echoed behind, calm and measured, adding to her panic. She had to find a way out of here!

Her eyes widened. 'There!' She added a burst of speed, throwing herself at the door ahead of her, and the brief glimpse of sunlight filtering through it. She raced through only to skid to a stop, frozen by the view around her. "No," she moaned.

She was atop a tower, high above a large fortress. So high that clouds obscured most of the view and the gaps only provided a glimpse of surrounding forest far below.

"Hahaha," Osamu chuckled behind her, causing her to whirl around to face him. "I said it was no use. There is no where for you to run. Unless," a dark gleam lit up his beady black eyes. "You care to take a walk in the clouds? Hahaha."

Kagome backed up as he approached her, her back hitting the parapet behind her. "Stay away from me! I-I'll jump," she threatened.

He laughed again. "I've already gotten what I need from you." There was a pulse of magic in the air and his face rippled. "It's starting!" he shouted with glee as his face twisted, his jaw and nose extending, becoming leonine. He stared hungrily at her. "Come here," he ordered. She pressed herself more firmly against the stone behind her. "Or jump, I don't care. All I need is your death to seal the magic, it matters not how it occurs." He lifted his hand as fur sprouted on his body and claws extended from his fingers. "Now, die!" he roared.

A growl rent the air, then a red and white blur bounded over Kagome's head, standing protectively in front of her. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha snarled, his golden eyes rimmed by red as he leveled Tessaiga at Osamu. "You have to get through me first!"

Kagome sighed in relief. "Inuyasha," she whispered, her body sagging in relief at his appearance.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

She turned and saw the others approaching on Kirara.

"Fools!" Osamu roared, laughing. "I am the king of all cats!" He gestured.

As Kirara reached the top of the tower, she began to shudder. Miroku and Sango were violently thrown from her back as she roared before shrinking down to her kitten form.

Osamu frowned. "No matter! I have other magic with which to deal with you." He spread his arms out wide and from all around them bodies appeared, obviously dead, the corpses rotting but moving.

Miroku's eyes widened. "The ones from the forest and more! He's animating their bodies with dark magic!"

Kagome shuddered, taking a step closer to Inuyasha's back. They were surrounded by zombies spelled to follow their enemy's command and she had no weapon!


	15. Dog Vs Cat

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on July 4, 2012 for Movie Madness July: Thriller/Horror.

Title: Dog Vs. Cat

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Ever After – July - #15

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Thriller/Horror

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 614

Summary: The battle against the wizard. Follows the previous entry in the collection, Dead End.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Slight Gore?

* * *

Inuyasha snarled, Tessaiga flashing through the air to slice several zombies in half, scowling as they collapsed into a mass of body parts. "Bastard!" he snarled at Osamu who stood nearby laughing.

Behind him, Sango and Miroku were also striking out with their weapons but for every zombie they dismantled, two more quickly took their place. As Miroku swung his staff he offered prayers asking for forgiveness and that the souls would find rest.

Osamu laughed again. "Fight all you like but you will tire while my army will not. Between my army of undead and the army of cats I will control once the spell is complete, I will be unstoppable. For ever after I will rule this land!" A loud roar escaped his now leonine features and he locked his gaze on Kagome, huddling behind Inuyasha. "All I need is for you to die!" He ran at them.

Inuyasha knocked the nearby zombies away and turned to intercept him. "You're not touching her!" he snarled.

Osamu paused, staring at him. "Filthy hanyou," he sneered, his eyes landing on Inuyasha's ears perked upright atop his head, and a wicked grin formed on his face as there was another pulse of magic. "I am mightiest cat! I am the King of all Cats! All felines must bow before me! Now move!"

Inuyasha paused as he stared at the insane being before him, Tessaiga lowering a fraction.

Osamu grinned darkly. "That's it, hanyou. Lower your weapon and move out of my way. That girl will die, now!"

Inuyasha smirked suddenly. "Yeah? There's just one problem with that," he told him as his hands tightened on the hilt of his sword. "I'm a dog!" He swung, the large sword decapitating a surprised Osamu, then swung again, slicing the body in half. He glared down at the pieces. "No one touches Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into his arms.

He took a deep breath, his eyes finally returning to normal as he inhaled her soothing scent. "Kagome."

There was a pulse of magic, then all of the zombies crumpled to the ground, their bodies breaking apart and dissolving into dust. "Is-is it over?" Kagome asked.

A grinding noise filled the air, then the tower began to shake. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit, the whole place is collapsing!" He snatched Kagome up and took a running leap off the tower as Miroku and Sango leaped onto a transforming Kirara and flew off. He grunted as he hit a tall tree hard, using his body to shield Kagome from the impact before launching off to another tree and leaping further away, putting as much distance as possible between them and the collapsing tower.

A few minutes later, the group stood in the forest watching as the last of the tower crumbled to dust. "I guess with his death, his power was broken," Kagome said quietly before shuddering. "All of those people he killed and for what?" She shook her head sadly.

Miroku stood nearby, his staff held high as he chanted. "There," he said as he finished his prayers. "Hopefully now the spirits of the dead can return to their eternal rest now that the one who murdered and defiled their bodies has been dealt with." He offered a blessing to the land, that it be one of peace for ever after.

Inuyasha snorted before pulling Kagome close to him. "Come on, I want to get away from this forest before nightfall." They left, never seeing the small cat lounging in a tree, watching them go with gleaming red eyes.


End file.
